New Year's Kiss
by kialajaray
Summary: Everyone deserves a New Year's kiss.


**once again, i waited till the last minute to write and post a story before the clock struck twelve. This time I had a little more time. But this is another Helga and Arnold one shot. And as I was writing it, I realized that it was very similar to Mistletoe, and I know that I need to rewrite it, so this gives me even more reason to. But I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Helga blew out a deep breath and watched the smoky white puff of air drift in front of her and slowly disappear. She had left her coat inside and she didn't want to go back in. Even though it was late, it wasn't all that cold. But it would be colder tomorrow and she would definitely need one then. Maybe she could move down south. Sweat never really bothered her and she always loved southern accents.

Moving away would give her a reason not to visit Hillwood often. And Helga was sure that she could convince her family to come visit her and that would mean even less times she would have to come visit and run into-

Helga turned in her seat and looked into the brightly lit ballroom of Rhonda Lloyd's house as several people laughed loudly. She wouldn't be surprised if it was from Curly finally cornering Rhonda with the sprig of mistletoe, his excuse of the late date that he hadn't seen her on Christmas, so it still counted.

Getting up, Helga walked to the balcony and placed her folded arms on the ledge and leaned against them. It was New Year's Eve and she was spending it just like she had her other eighteen. Alone.

Sure, she was at a party with people she had known her whole life, but the fact that she sought refuge on an empty balcony was all the information she needed. Another year of being surrounded by people and being totally alone. Glancing down at her wristwatch, she saw it was eleven forty-five.

Helga was sure that she _should _be having fun with all of her friends, it was their senior year. This would be one of the last few chances she would get to spend with them and even though she would never admit it to anyone else, she loved her friends and would miss them.

It was going to take some getting used to when she went away to college. Everyone was going their separate ways and they didn't know when they would see each other again. She didn't know what she would do without Phoebe not being there with her and then of course there was-

She glanced at her watch again. Eleven forty-seven. Only two minutes had passed. Why was time going so slow today? As soon as it was midnight, she could make her excuses and go home.

She looked out at the sky and wondered what it would look like sans the buildings and light smog.

That word had always sound funny to her. Sans. She never understood it. Being the writer that she was, she has looked for words to better her writing and had found it when she was about twelve. To be without, or to take away from. That's what the word meant. Just like she would be when-

She sighed and slumped her chin into her hand. She had tried not to think about him tonight. Kissing the person you love was the main reason for the holiday and she couldn't do it, so why torture herself. She wasn't surprised that it hadn't worked. Things weren't like they were when they were younger. They were even friends now, but that's all they were. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she wanted more.

Glancing at her watch again, she saw that only three more minutes had went by. Just ten more and she wouldn't have to put on her fake smiling anymore. She hoped it was soon because she really was cold now and she absently rubbed her arms.

It was best that she stay out here. She didn't want to see Lila and Arnold kissing in the New Year. That meant, if you believed in that sort of thing, that they would be together all year and Helga didn't want to think about that. Strangely, she was happy or Arnold. He got to be with the person-

A coat was suddenly settling around her shoulders.

Starting, she turned and saw Arnold standing behind her. "What was that for," she asked him as she tired not to stare at his beloved face.

"I saw you shivering and rubbing your arms," he told her with a shrug. "You need it more than me."

"Thank you," she told him, not passing the chance to wrap herself around his warmth. In a way, anyway.

"Why aren't you inside," he asked her glancing at his own watch. "It's about seven minutes until the new year."

She gave him a shrug. "Just thinking about this past year, that's all."

Walking to stand next to her, he said, "Any resolutions this year?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe in them. I don't see why you have to wait until the beginning of the year to make a change in your life. It's just an excuse for procrastination."

He gave a little chuckle at the comment. "Are you always this logical?"

She didn't think that being in love with someone since she was three and having shrines of him in her closet was logical, but he didn't need to know that. "Don't you think you should get back in there? It's almost time and you wouldn't want to miss kissing Lila."

"She's tied up kissing Stinky right now," he told her.

"Oh," she said, shocked. "Well…uh…I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much she means to you."

"She did," he told her. "We dated for awhile, but I always knew that it would never work. It just took me awhile to admit it." Looking at her, he said, "Why aren't you getting ready to kiss the person you want to spend the rest of the year with?"

"He hasn't asked me," she said, not meeting his eye. "And even if he did, we wouldn't be spending the whole year together anyway. We're going to different colleges."

"Well, he must be crazy if he doesn't want to spend whatever time he can with you."

Helga couldn't hold back the laugh at his statement. If he only knew. "And what's wrong with long distance relationships," he asked her. "I'm sure he won't be that far away."

"It's miles apart," she told him. Fighting a battle within herself for about two seconds. "I'm going to the University of California, and he's going to Virginia State."

Neither one of them bothered to turn as they heard their friends start counting down. "Ten, nine."

"Virginia State," Arnold asked confused. "I'm the only person that I know of going to Virginia State."

"Seven, six."

Helga rolled her eyes. "You know Arnold, you can really be an idiot sometimes."

"Four, three."

"Me," he asked, sounding winded. "You want to kiss me?"

"Two, one. Happy New Year!"

Throwing caution to the wind, she stepped to Arnold and said, "Happy New Year," and firmly pressed her lips to his.

Before Arnold had a chance to respond, she stepped away. Ignoring her burning face, she said, "Everyone deserves a kiss on New Year's."

Not wanting to see his rejection, she turned and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand, stopping her. Turning, she looked at him with confusion. If he wanted to let her down easy, she would pass on that conversation.

"A New Year's kiss is longer than half a second," he told her. "And I'm pretty positive that tongues are involved too. And you should get more than one."

"What-" she started to ask, when he pulled her to him and brought his mouth down to hers.

* * *

**I kind of rushed this one too and I wrote it a little different than what I usually write but I think it's still pretty decent. I don't really like how he goes from not knowing, to kissing her and blah blah blah but I had an hour to write it so sorry, and then my stupid computer is full of viruses so it keeps freezing. But please review and once again Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a wonderful 2009!**

**kialajaray**


End file.
